Talk:Sango
- Doesn't she also have a stink bomb? Or is that something that just the others in her clan used? Dream Focus 20:17, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Sango is a caring character in Inuyasha I think Sango is pretty next to her friend Kagome I have a few pics of them They are both pretty.-Romance Girl What do these comments have to do with the above title of the post lol the posts arent even signed either, but yes she was till she betrayed herself and tried to kill Rin lol TushanDaJi (talk) 12:39, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Profile Box Image This image is far too big. Resize or replace please. Needs A Lot of Work This article seriously sucks. I rewrote the whole thing last night, but it would seem it didn't save. This page is filled with opinions, and not facts. I think it should be locked for members only. Sango almost killed Rin someone not a members saying Sesshomaru ment threw Hiraikotsu at Sango but Byakuya was the one that duck not Sango showing that it was for Byakuya and he said you should of threw it at her .Tyraj 04:46, June 17, 2012 (UTC) When you lose all respect for a hypocritical character that you once liked in an instant humans are indeed truly weak and easily manipulated didn't take much of a push to make her throw away her ideals and principles i mean really like naraku would really be there holding rin to be killed so easily by sango of all people if she had even actually thought about it surely she'd have realized how absurd that would be even if her horikozu had hit him it wouldnt have killed him lol ps i wish this wiki ran a comments section lol TushanDaJi (talk) 12:35, December 18, 2019 (UTC) Sango's Children There is a scanlation floating around that erroneously gives Sango's son the name "Komori". This is a mistranslation. The original line was 「琥珀、子守り頼む」 ("Kohaku, komori tanomu"), which just means "Kohaku, I'm entrusting babysitting to you", but for some reason the translator misinterpreted it as "Kohaku, I'm entrusting Komori to you". "Komori" cannot be a name because the syllable "ri" is in hiragana, indicating it is a grammatical ending. The word "Komori" can be a name if written with different characters, but it is a surname, not a given name. Fast Moon (talk) 04:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for correcting the information Fast Moon. Ryoga (talk) 15:53, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Possible Future Paralysis Twice in the series, Sango has recieved a wound to her back due to Kohaku falling under the control of an evil demon, be it Naraku or Magatsuhi. Could these repeated attacks to her back eventualy leave her unable to walk? ( 17:17, April 20, 2013 (UTC)) :Unlikely; if she was able to walk afterwards, I can't imagine her having any problem with it in the future. Not that it's particularly relevant.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:03, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Tolerance Just a comment on some speculation on Sango tolerationg Miroku's "lecherous" behavior after their marriage. I do not think it is relevant. Despite the comic aspect of Miroku proposing to anything vaguely female he encounters there is little evidence he actually succeeds. Seriously, he has no children--that encounter with the demon mother aside. While he is "lecherous" to a point "like his father," remember he backs off of Kagome pretty quickly. Much of his behavior he rationalizes as a attempt to have a son to maintain his lineage. It seems, to me, after he confesses to Sango and her to him and all of that at the end of the series, he is not flirting with other women. So I do not think she has to tolerate much . . . save an occasional glance at a Random Local Nubile Lass ^^, TheDoctorX (talk) 09:21, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Many children confirmed Sango bore many children after the boy, they replied it to me on Facebook, and I have the chat to prove. Their words: "bore many more than just the two they started with." So we can assume that Sango bore at least 10 children. Many more after the twins and the boy. Here's the proof: StrikerFX (talk) 21:16, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :Hi, based on the end of the series, we could get three, including two daughters and a son. Although they might possibly have more children, as Sango had made promise to Miroku that she would bare up to 20 (Chapter 292, Episode 132), it is not guaranteed that they have more. :By the way, can I remove your messages in other three pages, otherwise it would be difficult to discuss? Thanks. [[User:TsukiYaksha|'TsukiYaksha']][[User talk:TsukiYaksha|'月夜叉 Forest Spirit of the Moon']] 13:11, February 18, 2018 (UTC) The info came from Rumic World, on Facebook, so it is reliable, don't you think? They replied just it to me since that day. I posted in all pages related to Sango and Miroku, for more persons know it. I think that we must keep it in the other 3 pages. : :StrikerFX (talk) 14:12, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Sango does possess some limited spiritual powers For one, she can at times sense demonic auras. She sensed it when Kaijinbō approached the group with the Toukijin in order to fight Inuyasha: https://www.mangareader.net/inuyasha/159/9 14:27, October 10, 2018 (UTC)